1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamping devices, and particularly to a gutter clamp allowing a user to temporarily clamp a gutter to a support surface, such as a face board projecting downwardly from a roof, while work is being performed on the gutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gutters are typically long, heavy unwieldy pieces of contoured metal, fixed to roofs high off the ground. Thus, when the gutter is being installed on the house or building, or other work is being performed, it is difficult for the workers to hold the gutter against its support surface while performing the necessary work, such as attaching the gutter to the support surface.
A variety of clamping devices have been designed for holding the gutter to the support surface, leaving the hands of the user free to perform the necessary work. Such clamping devices typically include a conventional C-shaped clamp, with one end of the clamp contacting the support surface and the other end holding the outer wall of the gutter. Gutters, however, are typically made of aluminum or similar materials selected for their light weight, and are susceptible to damage in the form of dents, punctures and other force and stress related damage, which can be easily caused by a tight clamp.
Further, metal gutters are generally coated with a corrosion-proof paint or other thin film coating. The contact of a typical C-shaped clamp or similar clamp can cause the paint or coating to be scratched, thus leaving the gutter susceptible to corrosion from exposure to the elements.
Further, such clamps are designed to hold the gutter to the support surface, and do not provide further functionality. It would be desirable to provide a clamp that would allow the user to support the gutter without the need of a separate support surface, leaving the user's other hand free to perform work. It would be further desirable to provide a gutter clamp that does not contact the exterior of the gutter to prevent dents and other damage to the gutter walls. Thus, a gutter clamp solving the aforementioned problems is desired.